With the development and progress of science and technology, some companies that need to handle large amounts of cash normally use a banknote processing machine to implement some actions, such as inspecting, separating by hundred of sheets and bundling, in which one important aspect is to bundle multiple banknotes stacked tidily to a bundle as required by the bank. Currently, the application of an automated teller machine (ATM) has obvious advantages for solving the above problems, such as reduced workload of the owners of banks, reduced number of the tellers and easy arrangement of banking branches; in addition, since the ATM is on duty for 24 hours, it is convenient for customers. However, the application of a large number of the ATM leads to a huge workload of the machine cleaning service. Now, a cash operating process of the ATM usually is as follow, cash replenishing, customer using, machine cleaning, bundling, storing and cash replenishing of the next day. It can be seen that, the work content for the machine cleaning worker mainly includes opening the ATM, taking out the cash box, opening the cash box, taking out remained banknotes, locking the cash box, recovering the ATM, counting the banknotes, bundling, storing and etc. The purpose of the series of working processes is to take out the banknotes in the ATM and store the banknotes after counting and bundling the banknotes. However, the ATM and the cash box must be opened during the above working processes, which affects the security of the ATM and the cash, and during the counting and bundling processes, the workload is huge, the bundling speed is slow, in addition, the bundled banknotes are easy to be separated when the paper tape is broken, and during the bundling process the finger of the worker is easy to be cut by the paper tape.
A lot of human labor is required to stack and bundle a large amount of cash, and currently many manual bundling devices are used in the banking system. The bundling machine can refer to ZL02270702.6. The banknote bundling machine is financial machinery and includes a bracket, and inner and outer tracks, a motor, an electric control device, a driving device, a paper sealing device and a pressing device, which are all mounted on the bracket. In this solution, when the paper tape is pulled back and tightened, the inner track needs to be separated from the outer track in advance so as to facilitate tightening the paper tape, and the banknotes are taken out manually after the bundling. The above bundling machine has a high defect rate in loop-forming of the paper tape, which greatly affects the bundling efficiency. In addition, when using the above bundling device the stacked banknotes need to be placed into the bundling device by a bank operation staff manually to be bundled, and the bundled banknotes need to be flattened manually, therefore, it can not solve the problem of huge workload of the bank operation staff effectively.